


Twitter Drabbles #2

by Cache4Sluts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pegging, Suicide Idealization, Threats of Violence, dubcon, moresome, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cache4Sluts/pseuds/Cache4Sluts
Summary: Several drabbles from my twitter, I didn't go through and edit any of it so enjoy it as the mess it is lmao
Relationships: Morty Smith/Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith/Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Boy Scout Morty/Troop Leader Rick

Today’s been great, for the first time in a while Beth doesn’t feel the pull to wine as she usually does, in fact one would even say she’s truly content. The family went out on the family camping trip Jerry’s been griping about ever since the last one was ruined by Gaia. Since then Morty had enrolled in boys scouts and like her faithful father always does Rick wasn’t far behind and signed up to be a troop leader. They’ve gotten really close since then, she’s found Rick standing closer than usual with her son, being a bit more touchy, and even teaching him things in the garage, things she used to want to learn as a kid that he had often ignored.

None of that mattered currently though, she just had the best father daughter day ever, Rick actually seemed interested in teaching her how to properly camp and survive outside, even helping her when she’s struggling with following his directions. His world in those moments revolved around her and she absolutely loved it, for once he wasn’t up Morty’s ass- ah, doting on her son she means. She didn’t mean to be jealous, truly.. she just can’t help it. He was hardly around when she was younger, disappeared from her life like he was nothing and when he comes back his eyes are all on her son. Morty has a father, he doesn’t need HER dad to take care of him and teach him how to be a man. 

That wasn’t a problem now though, after today she was sure her dad would be more affectionate toward her and remember she’s there more often. Satisfied with that in mind she heads off to her and Jerry’s tent to call it a night like everyone else and she sleeps well for the most part, that is until she wakes up with a full bladder. She didn’t want to leave the warmth of her sleeping bag, cursing herself quietly for not going to the bathroom before going into the tent, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if she didn’t go use the bathroom first. She slipped out of the tent quietly, glancing around to see if anyone else was up before walking off into the woods, wanting a bit of privacy just in case someone does wake up. She wouldn’t want to be caught peeing close by the tents after all.

Once she found a good amount of brush she was just about to get down to business when she heard what sounded like a howl in the distance, spooking her out of her crouched position to quickly look around. It sounded like some kind of animal.. there was no way she was going to be able to pee in peace with a possible coyote or wolf around, the last thing she needs is to get attacked. She decided to investigate the noise first to make sure her family or herself were in danger, the sound of growling and howls gaining in volume as she followed the noise. It was starting to sound oddly.. human-like? The howls were beginning to sound more like harsh moans, the growls mixed with the faint mumbling of words mixed with a slick sound.

She finally pushed her way through the thicket enough to see what was happening from a distance and the sight in front of her caused her to pause and crouch quickly to hide herself, her hand covering her mouth quickly to muffle the gasp. Her father had her son in his lap, Scout’s arms tied in a perfect knot behind him, shorts down to his ankles while her father was pounding into him, gripping his scarf to keep him pressed up against his chest so he could growl out to him in his ear. Rick twisted the scarf ever so slightly, causing Scout to gasp and arch, his moans only growing louder, especially as Rick starts to talk to him, “Look at you, riding my cock and moaning like such a pretty whore, bet you get that pretty voice of yours from your mother don’t you? Only a well whored out slut gets this easy to fuck, you like being easy Scout? Bet you could fit even more than my cock at this point, such a needy bitch.” 

The scene before her is such a shock it’s hardly hitting her that her father is fucking her son and that they’ve done this multiple times. How long have they been doing this in secret? It was all starting to make sense to her, how close to the two were, how often Rick would touch her son longer than most would deem normal, how he always wanted to help him with every little scrape and bruise even though Morty was a teen. She couldn’t even feel disgust right now like she should be, instead all she can feel is heat in her chest and her hands shaking as she balls them into fists. Even now, seeing her father take her son, she was still jealous of her little boy. She knew it was wrong to be jealous of something like this but *how* was it fair that Scout always managed to have the upper hand? She needs to calm down, think of the good day she had with Rick instead. Yeah, she’d much rather think of that.

While she headed off back to the tents quietly, reminding herself of how he hugged her earlier when he was proud of her for accomplishing one of his tasks, even kissing her forehead. Oh that made her so happy. She slips back into the tent and curls up in her sleeping bag next to her husband. While she hummed herself to sleep thinking about her father babying her, Rick was gripping onto Scout’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, biting into his shoulder to leave another mark to go along with the rest he's already littered all over Scout’s neck and shoulder. From the way his perfect little boy scout was panting with drool running down the side of his chin he just knew he almost had him where he wanted him, pulling his dick out almost all the way and listening to those beautiful protests before slamming back into him at just right the angle, making his grandson cry out loudly, pushing him right over the edge in one go. The way he clenches around him has Rick hissing, rolling his hips a few more times before he’s cumming into Scout with a low groan of pleasure, holding onto him tightly as he rides it out before finally relaxing and letting go of Scout’s hips. “Did you like your private lesson in knot tying baby?” 

Scout’s panting, giving a nod as he slid himself off of Rick’s dick, feeling cum starting to run down from his ass, “Of course troop leader Rick, I loved it! I always love our private lessons.” He grins and Rick gives a chuckle, ruffling his hair, “That’s my good little boy scout, let’s get back to our tents before anyone notices we’re gone.”


	2. Tiny Rick/Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty shows tiny Rick who's in charge.

Morty shoves him roughly into the nearby janitors closet, holding him by the lapels of his lab coat and shoving him up against the wall. He’s angry, but who wouldn’t be when your grandpa inside a younger version of himself becomes the most popular kid in school in under a week and gets the attention of the one girl he’s had his eyes on ever since he started high school. “Look Morty, we can work something out. I’m sure if I talk to Jessica we can get this whole crush thing figured ou-” Before he can finish speaking, Morty slams him against the wall roughly, “S-shut up Rick! You always get in my way, you do it on fu-fucking purpose don’t you? You want my attention so bad, whether you’re popular or not, you just can’t help yourself when it comes to fucking with my life.” He growls, clenching his jaw, eyes half lidded in a mix of anger and hunger.

Rick isn’t stupid by any means, but is Morty suggesting something here? “I don’t know what you’re talking about man, you need to just chill out for a second, we can figure something out.” He goes to place a hand on Morty’s shoulder but it’s grabbed and squeezed tight enough to hurt and at first he’s sure Morty’s going to try and punch him, which he knows Morty would regret, he could make his life a living hell with the status he has in this school, and yet Morty does the unexpected and sighs in frustration before kissing him hard on the lips. Alright yeah Morty was definitely suggesting what he thought he was, shit he wasn’t expecting this to be so hot, though he expected himself to be on the other side rather than like this. 

He kisses back just as hard after a moment, pushing at Morty’s shoulder with his free hand but his grandson isn’t budging and in fact he’s a lot stronger than he was expecting, he really should’ve went with a better body build for this clone of himself. Morty isn’t having any of his attempts to take over anyways, taking his other hand hostage as well and holding both up above Rick’s head, pressing close and pushing his thigh up between Rick’s legs, forcing him to stand on his tip toes or drop all of his weight on his thigh. It’s oddly hot seeing Morty so heated, especially when he starts to speak again, fuck he never thought he’d ever hear Morty talk with such a possessive tone in his voice. “I’m not going to chill out f-for a second until I show everyone who you belong to, you aren’t leaving thi-this fucking closet until I’m damn well done with you.” 

He lets out a breathy, “God Damn Morty-” as he starts to grind his thigh up against his growing hard on, giving him just enough friction to get him going but not enough to push for more. Morty continues this for a while and it starts to become irritating, so Rick takes the initiative and lets himself sit against Morty’s thigh, grinding down against it and groaning low at the much needed friction it gives him. With the way Morty’s smirking he can tell his grandson thinks he’s in control here, but Rick doesn’t do anything unless he absolutely wants to on his own damn time, or that’s what he’d like to think until Morty starts bouncing his leg, making him move against the wall while rubbing him through his pants in a mix of too tight and not enough. He moans, a bit high pitched and Morty isn’t letting him forget it either, grinning while letting go of Rick’s hands for a moment to grip his hips and push him down harder against his thigh. Rick can’t even bring himself to fight back, the pleasure running through him as he quickly grips onto Morty’s shoulders, grinding down each time he’s brought back down against Morty’s thigh.

Usually Rick can last a long ass time but with his new younger body he’s stuck with a teenager’s stamina, which leads him to being embarrassingly close to cumming and Morty has *just* pressed closer to grind his own clothed hard on against his leg while he keeps bouncing Rick against his thigh, dragging his grandpa forward to let him be pushed back by his hips, giving a teasing growl into his ear, moving lower to suck a hickey into Rick’s neck. He gasps out Morty’s name, already so sensitive and close and the sucking mixed with a playful bite soon after the mark’s made does him in, hips bucking roughly against Morty’s thigh, letting himself relax back against the wall with a groan of satisfaction. Morty isn’t done yet though, now that he’s gotten Rick off he forces him to turn around, pushing his face up against the wall and gripping his hips tightly, growling out promises on what he’s going to do when they get home while grinding roughly against his ass. “Bet you want me to fuck you huh Rick? Who’s the slut now? You wouldn’t believe the pretty look you gave me when you came in your pants, bet it feels pretty wet now huh?” He gives a nip to his ear, sliding a hand down Rick’s front and into his pants to get a feel for the mess he made, much to Rick’s embarrassment.

He can feel the soaked spot in his boxers where he had just started to dribble precum and just a bit lower starts the larger strain, to which Morty teasingly pressed up against Rick, making him grimace. “Fucking gross Morty, what the hell do you thi-” Morty grips his front roughly, giving his spent cock a squeeze, “Shut up Rick.” He commands, voice dark and suggesting something worse to which he obeys quickly, shutting up and he can tell Morty is getting close with the way he’s bucking against him and grinding roughly against his ass in need. He’s right too with the way his breath hitches right next to Rick’s ear and his hips jerk. He’s thankful Morty was clothed too, how the hell would he have explained how he got a big wet spot directly near his ass? 

It didn’t seem like Morty was done though, in fact with that smirk growing on his face he could tell it wasn’t over by a long shot. “Get undressed Rick, the school as a pep rally today and I’m getting to fuck you like this while I can.” He sounds eager and it’s enough to have Rick rolling his eyes, but he listens and starts to undress while Morty does the same, they were going to fuck until they’re both spent all to hell or until the janitor catch them, either way they get something they don’t mind.


	3. Guard Rick/Guard Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard Morty gets taken advantage of by guard Rick while on a mission.

Morty had his back pressed up against the mirror in the bathroom, ass sitting pretty on the sink just under it. He was too tired to argue over the uncomfortable position, though he was also being distracted by a searing kiss he was sloppily returning. His Rick was always doing shit like this, it’s a wonder they even still have their jobs with how many times he’s been pulled away from their duty to be fucked in the nearest vicinity, just a few steps away from being caught. He supposes this is what he gets for being partnered with Z-204, none of the other Mortys wanted to partner with him and he felt bad. He had no clue they didn’t want to be partnered with him because he was a huge ass sexual deviant. 

It’s not like he was exactly great either, he had to go through school back on the Citadel several times before he was *finally* assigned to a Rick, and then another one, and another one.. He’s been through quite a few actually. Talk about bad luck. Z-204, even with all his faults, seemed alright that he was a fuck up, especially considering he’s almost constantly tired or sleeping. Morty at first thought he was just being chill about it, but no, of course that wasn’t the case. Ricks never allowed anything unless it benefits them somehow and his partner was no different.

They were supposed to be out in the living room with the other guards waiting for C-137 to call so they could arrest him and take him back to the Citadel, but Z-204 had taken him straight to the nearest bathroom as soon as no one was looking which is how he ended up in his current position on the sink, back pressed against the mirror. His Rick was biting his lower lip, sucking on it and slowly pulling back to let it go with a satisfying pop, lips trailing along his jawline toward his neck where he bites down, causing Morty to grip onto shoulders and moan low, biting down on the inside of his cheek in embarrassment to the noise. It was so hard to stay quiet when Rick was doing this, especially with the way he ran his hand down his chest toward his hips, pushing his shirt up with one while the other was working his zipper undone.

Rick knew how to play him and he was playing him pretty damn well, making his moans gain in volume with each bite and hickey he leaves across his shoulder to the point Rick has to pause in what he’s doing to whisper into his ear, hands moving up further to play with one of his nipples while he talks. “You’re being loud enough for the whole house to hear Morty, you want them to find us? Bet you’d love an audience seeing you get used. Should’ve been a whore down at the Creepy Morty, you would’ve been their perfect little star.” He growls low at the thought, grinding up against him and pulling Morty’s shirt off, leaning forward to spread his marks along his shoulder, trailing them right down to one of his nipples where he pauses to lavish his tongue over slowly, savoring the full body shiver his partner gives in response.

Morty’s still reeling from his words, he was far from being anywhere near as sexual as Z-204 but fuck he hadn’t expected to be into getting talked down to like that. He pulled at Rick’s lab coat to show he wanted it off, his head leaning back against the mirror behind him while biting onto his lower lip roughly in a shitty attempt to keep himself quiet, he was too much of a loud whore just like Rick said he was, his noises still echoing off the bathroom walls. Rick didn’t bother telling him to be quiet again, instead pulling back and taking his coat off like Morty wanted him to, hands moving down to remove his belt with one hand, the other beckoning Morty to get off of the sink. “Undress for me, act like you’re one of those pretty strippers babe.” He’s teasing him, laughing as he talks and it causes Morty to roll his eyes while he gets off of the sink, starting to strip himself of his pants and boxers with a snort, “If you want a cockslut that bad Z-204 you should go hang out in the Creepy Morty yourself instead of pretending I’m one of their dancers.” He can feel Rick’s eyes on him and when he turns his head to look at him, now fully nude, he can tell that responding in such a way wasn’t a great idea. Rick moves forward, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him up against the sink this time, grinding roughly against him, the zipper of his slacks biting into his ass with each roll of Rick’s hips.

He quickly grips the sides of the sink, breath hitching and he goes to look back at Rick again to tell him to slow the hell down but his partner grabs him by his hair, forcing him to look forward and pulling roughly to make him bend his head back just so. With Morty right where he wants him Rick pushes his pants down just enough for his cock to slide out and rest against his partner’s ass, his voice void of any of the usual relaxed tone he usually carried, “Why go to a tiddy bar for that when I can make you my personal cockslut? It’d be fucking stupid going out to get another piece of ass when your ass is so perfect, not even a mark on you. It’s a crime Morty, you should feel ashamed being a criminal in the back while being a guard in the front. Naughty piece of shit.”

Honestly he was pretty into the dirty talking at first, but the more Rick continued the more he was trying to hold back a laugh. Christ, a fucking crime, hell him trying to sound sexy while he sounds like he’s about to fuck him to death was a crime. “Rick, jesus fuck, just fuck me damn, shut u-” Rick slams his face against the mirror with a snarl, making him pull back with to rub at his forehead. “Hey! What the fuck you asshole, if you’re just going to beat my ass then why do I have to have my actual ass out for it??” He’s yelling and as much as it’s obvious Rick finds it funny as hell to see him pissed he shushes him, gripping his hips and pressing the head of his cock up against his entrance. “Quiet, you’re going to get us caught, be a good bitch and take your fuck without the sass, can you be a good bitch for me Morty? You wanna be a good boy?” 

Morty was about to respond in the exact same way because what the fuck he isn’t some dog but before he can he jumps in surprise when someone knocks on the door. Rick takes his exact moment to slide himself into him and all he can do is cover his mouth quickly as a moan of need immediately escapes his lips. “Rick, are you in there? I really need to use the bathroom.” Of course it was Jerry, it was always a Jerry interrupting something; Morty would facepalm if he could right now. His mind slips from that when Rick starts slowly thrusting into him, taking his time in creating a good quick pace, replying casually though from the twitch of his cock inside of him he can tell having someone so close to catching them was really getting him going. “Sure, you could say Rick is in here, not exactly *that* Rick though.” 

He’s punctuating his name with a rough thrust of his hips, making Morty shift against the sink with the force of it, one of his hands pressing up against the mirror while the other continues to cover his mouth, but it’s hardly doing much with how good it feels to be fucked roughly, a low moan leaving his lips and whatever Jerry was saying in response to Rick completely stopped for a long moment, the slick sound of his partner’s dick sliding in and out of him the only sound filling the air for a long moment before Jerry finally speaks up, voice sounding a mix of suspicious and shocked, “Morty? What are you doing in the bathroom with my son Rick?” Morty was really expecting for Z-204 to have some type of dignity but Jerry questioning them only had him pounding into him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises and he growls low against Morty’s ear while leaning down against his back, pushing his hips painfully into the sink. “Make another sound and I’ll make sure he finds out I’m filling this tight as teacup pussy of yours, Morty. Don’t want that do you? You want him to know you’re a fucking whore for my cock?” His voice is low and rumbly, hushed as he talks to him and *fuck* if that didn’t make it so much harder for him to stay quiet but he’s doing as he’s told in a panic, both hands back on his mouth to keep himself quiet and once Rick finds him to his satisfaction he answers back, ramming his hips especially hard against him, the loud slap of skin on skin so obvious in the room. 

“No dumbass, none of the Mortys are in here with me, can’t a guy jack off in peace? What the hell are you the jack off police? Or are you wanting a piece of this?” That has Jerry quickly trying to come up with something to say back, stuttering in his embarrassment and while he’s struggling Rick ignores whatever he’s saying in favor of focusing all on Morty, raising his ass up some from the sink to get him at the right angle he knows he loves and he’s putting out a rough pace, hips rolling forward while his hands run along his sides, giving them a squeeze just as he hits Morty’s prostate. He knows when he hits it because Morty’s hands fly from his face back to the sink and he’s moaning like a straight up used whore. Well, looks like he didn’t have a choice on being caught now. Cat’s out of the bag, maybe he’d be a bit more optimistic about the situation if Jerry wasn’t pounding his fist against the door in anger of being lied to, but either way he isn’t going to stop himself from getting what he wants. He keeps going, speeding up a fraction more, continuing to hit Morty just right and when he feels him tightening around his cock he knows he’s close.

He isn’t sure how long it’s been since Jerry heard Morty loud and clear, but apparently it was long enough for him to get one of the guards to break open the door and just as it opens Morty’s cumming with a loud cry for his grandpa, tears brimming his eyes as they roll back a bit, thighs pressing together from how intense it all is and Z-204 keeps going for just a moment longer, eyes on the small crowd appearing in front of the door, jaws dropped other than the other guards who look on with a mix of either faux disgust or embarrassment. It’s the look on their face that sends him over the edge, filling his Morty’s pretty little boy pussy full of his cum before pulling out, cum running down the kid’s thighs. Getting possibly fired was worth it with a view like that, damn he’s gonna have to take a picture before shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more work from me? Follow me on twitter - https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


	4. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith/Summer Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty are at it again with Morty's Mind Blowers, unlike last time though Summer has some different plans for them while their memories are wiped. 
> 
> Requests by 2problematiq4u on twitter.

Ever since the second Morty's mind blowers incident Summer's been feeling underappreciated, she does all the clean up for her brother and grandpa and never gets so much as a thanks for it. She'll show them to appreciate her better, in fact she was already hatching a plan after being told off by the two when they woke up in the middle of one of their favorite shows and she's delighted to find them only a few months later checking out the mind blowers again and just as confused as last time. 

It's been a week since then, she's got them trained well at this point. Sure, they were pretty confused at first since most the memories taken were of adventures that Summer wasn't on, but when you have two people who don't even know their names walking around it's easy to convince them otherwise. It's this that also has her running her hand along Morty's back currently, pulling him close to herself from behind to rub the slicked strap-on dildo against his ass and grinning at the way he shivers to the chill of the lube. She's convinced them both they're hers to do as she pleases with and although Rick is still hesitant with the idea Morty on the other hand was eager, teenage boys were so easy to read. She lead him to believe he was the one in charge, letting him fondle her breasts and grind against her clothed body but as soon as he tried to pull her clothes off she had pushed him back, tsking. "Did I tell you you could take my clothes off Morty? You're being such a bad boy tonight, I'm going to have to give you some of your own medicine, what do you think little bro?" Her words were phrased like a question but it was far from such and Morty learned that quick when he tried to keep going and she slapped his hand, pointing at his face, "Morty." 

The command is as clear as any he's been given over the past week, don't touch unless told to. It was frustrating, but he couldn't hide the sparkle in his eyes as she bent over to pull something out from under her bed and the back of her pants when down just enough for him to see some of her panties peaking out from under the fabric. She was going to be the death of him, literally. This is going to turn into a full on death by boner for that 1000 ways to die show he knew it and he really, really thought about begging for her to ride him but what she finally pulls out from under the bed has the words dying on his lips as quickly as they came. It was a strap-on and Morty knew exactly where this was going; he protested quietly at first, but he knew better than to fight the woman who owns him, the last time he did his punishment lasted for hours and he couldn't feel his ass for almost two days.

This is how they ended up here, Summer teasing his entrance with the tip of the dildo, thrusting forward and giving him just a moment to let him adjust to her before she's sliding in down to the hilt, a groan of her name leaving her brother's lips and that shouldn't be something that gets her so wet and yet here she is, slick dampening the strap pressed against her pussy. She brings her hands back to massage his ass, rolling her hips lightly to give Morty a bit of friction, though it obviously wasn't enough with the way he was keening in need, hand shooting down to grab his own erection until she grips his wrist and brings it behind his back, forcing him to lay flat against the bed. "I just started Morty, are you really that much of a whore to be this impatient? Who taught you your manners?" She sighs, rolling her eyes before slowly sliding out until she only has the tip of her cock against his entrance, listening to him whine for her as she starts a rough rhythm, growling down into his ear and pushing her weight against him, breasts breast against his back. "Nothing to say little bro? You're so pathetic, I bet you've always been a huge slut. Can't wait to be filled by anyone and anything in the room huh?" She punctuates her words with hard thrusts, causing him to slide against the bed some, tears pricking at his eyes at how good it feels already but the covers are keeping him from gaining any friction at all so the only attention he's getting is directly from her fucking him. 

She's speeding up her thrusts, pushing her cock in as deep as she can go and changing the angle just right to get him screaming from the sudden intense pleasure hitting his prostate caused. She loved hearing him get like that, especially when she was the one causing it. It seemed all the noise attracted Rick, who opened the door to see what was going on only to pause mid step by the door at the scene laid out in front of him. He knew as an adult that getting involved was wrong and that what they were doing as wrong, that much he had kept memory of at the very least, but why was it so hot to see his grandchildren going at it like rabbits? Summer looks back at him and grins, giving her brother a few particularly rough thrusts to entice Rick, motioning him to join with a finger. "Want to join now grandpa Rick? It feels really good, I'm sure you'd love it too." She purposely rubs her chest against Morty's back while pounding into him and honestly how could Rick refuse that? She had a nice pair of tits and Morty, though a touch flat, had a good ass on him for his age. He tries for a moment to tell himself otherwise but the hard on in his slacks gives away his thoughts all too easily, especially to Summer's teasing. "I thought you didn't like the idea of fucking your grandkids grandpa Rick? Sure seems like you like the idea, bet you want to fuck me hard while I fuck Morty, we'll make an intergenerational sandwich just like you've always wanted." She snickered at the way Rick's face grew red, he had no idea what she was talking about but saying it with so much confidence like that.. she had to be right. Perhaps he was an old pervert, but fuck how could he deny his desires like this when they're egging him on?

He makes his way over, undressing along the way before he's climbing up on the bed behind her, watching her move her hips against Morty's ass while trailing kisses along her neck, biting down into it seconds later and causing her hips to jerk, which has Morty moaning louder. He slides his hands down Summer's sides, taking a moment to give her breasts an appreciative squeeze before continuing down, undoing the strap covering her and the slick trailing along with the fabric causes his cock to twitch. She was wetter than he was expecting and he had a better idea than fucking her into Morty. He scoots back and lays down on his back, sliding himself up between Summer's legs and lifting her by her thighs just enough to give him some room to properly position himself before letting her come down onto his face, running his tongue in a long, rough line up to her clit where he starts to suck. She wasn't expecting that kind of attention and fuck was it a wonderful surprise. Her knees feel weak from the way he's sucking on her clit and circling his tongue, her hips grinding down eagerly against his face and in turn rolling her cock up into Morty who whines at the change in pace again so quickly. 

Rick honestly forgot how naturally talented he was at eating people out, but being a little rusty obviously wasn't effecting his work too bad with how loud Summer is getting above him while pressing her thighs to either side of his head. He moves his tongue down just enough to lap over her folds, pressing a few kisses to them before he's pressing his face closer and sliding his tongue into her in one swift movement, running it along her walls and the way she clenches around it has his neglected cock twitching and weeping precum. Summer's hips are jerking erratically and Morty can hardly take it, the way she's hitting his prostate off and on with the choppy movement sending him right over the edge, crying out with a sob soon after when his sister doesn't stop thrusting into him, overstimulating him to which he protests to. Summer is hardly paying attention to him now though in favor of riding Rick's face into oblivion, the way he curls his tongue just so, rubbing his tongue back and forth against the area sends pure pleasure through her and if he thought she was wet before she was soaked now, soaking his mouth and chin in her slick to which he takes the time to pull his tongue out of her to lap around her pussy, moving his hands up to spread her better after doing so and slipping his tongue back in to thrust it as deep as he could. The attention he's giving her mixed with the tongue thrusting is all it takes for her and she's tensing up, bucking forward hard while she rides out her orgasm, one of her hands moving upward to grope her own breasts through it. 

Morty's hard again by the time she finally stops moving and Rick helps Summer lay off to the side before he sits up, licking his lips and shifting to get behind his grandson, bumping his hard cock up against Morty's already abused ass. He uses his already slick hand to lube himself up before he's sliding into him with a low groan, going slow just to make sure Morty can take him before he's roughly fucking him into the mattress, biting down on his shoulder and the sound of Morty begging for him while also begging for him to stop only makes him thrust rougher and from the way his small body is tensing and relaxing while trying to decide to pull away or push back is really doing something for Rick. He grips Morty's hips roughly, biting down hard enough to draw blood, causing Morty to cum on the spot from the mix of pain and pleasure, crying out to Rick and pushing at his face to try and get him off but he's ignored while his grandpa uses him and eventually cums, holding Morty's small hips close to himself as he fills him up, making sure he takes it all while panting heavily. 

Summer can't believe how hot watching the two go at it like that was compared to what she thought it'd be like, yeah she definitely was enjoying this.. maybe another week of using them for her pleasure and she'll let them have their memories back, maybe. They had a lot to do still, that was for sure.


	5. Evil Morty/Evil Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Morty uses Rick's affection for him to his advantage.

Acting as if he needed him to survive was his first mistake, he may be small in comparison but he's a jaguar in the tall grass, sneaking up on his unsuspecting prey one step, one plan, one soft gesture at a time. Believing he was stupid compared to himself was his second mistake, he's been playing his grandfather's heart like a fiddle for months now, acting like a lost kitten amidst the big broken machine of the world around them and giving him passing touches, grazing of their skin and smirking to the looks he's given right after. If looks could scream desire Rick's would be screaming from the top of its lungs. 

The first time they have sex Morty lets Rick believe he's in control, lets him dominate him while making snarky sarcastic comments about what he's doing, something that may usually turn someone off but he knew his Rick. His Rick was a pervert deep in his heart, he got off on the knowledge that he was having sex with his grandson, that he was the first to be taking his virginity and his first kiss. Rick was becoming his first everything and it's what made him feel powerful and in control. Giving him that false sense of power puts him exactly where he wants him on the chess table and the second time they have sex Morty's forceful, holding his grandfather down by his throat against the bed and digging his nails in his hip to him him still, thrusting into him roughly and not giving him a moments peace. Rick had been shocked when Morty flipped them so easily and he had become weary since then, eyeing him as if he was a puzzle he thought he solved but was a piece off. 

Every Rick had their weak moments toward their Mortys, and he knew this well. All it took was his parents possibly getting a divorce for Rick to be gentle and guiding with him again, expecting him to take it hard and he plays the part well, acting moodier than usual and pretending to not want to go on adventures to instead sulk in his room. This was far from the truth though, in fact he was taking the extra time away from Rick to work on a project secretly in his room and when it was finally done it was time to put his plan into action. He asked Rick if they could go on an adventure after several weeks of declining Rick's offers and the way the older male actually perks up sends a shiver of something unknown to him through him. It wasn't love, no it was something more primal, something that boiled deep in the pit of control, the longing to take what's rightfully his. 

Rick takes them to some alien planet that night, something about needing to collect some type of ancient technology left behind by the planet's long extinct lifeforms. When they landed and they both went to step out Morty calculated each step, following behind his grandfather toward what appeared to be a nearby lake, taking in the lively way he always talks, hands motioning in the air and dribble running down from his lips. This would be the last time Rick would be his own person and Morty was going to enjoy each second of it, each second of the innocent love he could've had with Rick if Rick wasn't a liar, if Ricks wouldn't use Mortys as a play thing, something they can replace at a moment's notice. He waits until his grandfather bends over to look in the water with one of his many gadgets to find a lead to pounce, but of course Ricks weren't entirely stupid.

His Rick knew of his intentions, that much was obvious when he turned, back hitting the water as he grabs Morty in the air and flips them, holding his grandson's arms above his head and keeping him just above the disturbed sloshing water around them with a firm look of knowing and buried anger. "Why, Morty? What do you expect to gain from killing me?" His voice is a whip in the air, something meant to crack into his resolve and break him, but he simply grins instead, wrapping his legs around Rick's waist, leaning up as much as he could. "Kill you? If I was out to kill you Rick would I have a weapon? What if I was just playing? What if I wanted more?" He's confident as he speaks, putting questions in his grandfather's head that causes the older of the two to slacken his grip as he wonders if he read the situation wrong and Morty takes the opening like any hunter turned to prey.

He raises up further, wrapping his arms around Rick's neck and pressing kisses along his jawline and that helps the older man relax further, a large hand finding its way to Morty's back to grip his shirt, keeping him close and yet he still has his gun out, making it obvious he's struggling with wanting to do two different things. Morty continues to entice him, moving up from his jawline to his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately and it's this that pulls Rick from his thoughts, returning the kiss and turning to press Morty into the nearby grass, beginning to grind against him, trailing kisses down his neck to his shoulder before biting him, drawing a moan from him which makes Rick grind rougher against him. Their clothes are being thrown to the side in a haste and Rick is soon gripping Morty's naked thighs and sliding his cock over his entrance to tease him, biting his lower lip in an attempt to steel himself but when Morty lets out a long, high pitched moan he can't take it anymore. He slides in in one go, making both of them gasp, especially with the way his grandson tightens around him from the sudden intrusion. He doesn't give him a moment to adjust, rolling his hips into him while pushing his legs forward further to get a better angle, bringing himself down closer as he does this to press a messy, sloppy kiss to Morty's lips.

He thought it was just an attempt as rough sex on an alien planet away from all the worries of the world back on earth, but just as he's starting to speed up Morty nips his lip harshly, making Rick pull back and cuss at the blood starting to run down it. "Morty what the fuc-" Before he can even finish speaking Morty elbows him in the face hard enough to to make him dizzy, causing Rick to fall against him and when he does he's flipped over so Morty could ride him, his hands ghosting back toward Rick's neck much like before and he's soon squeezing down harshly, grinding his hips roughly with the movement. It's all confusing to Rick's muddled brain, the choking should be a warning signal and yet feeling Morty rock himself on his cock felt so good, it made it hard to decipher if he was in a bad situation or not and it was exactly how Morty wanted him. His grandson let up on his grip for a moment, letting Rick gasp for breath weakly while he lifts himself up and lets himself slam back down on Rick's cock, moaning out for him and yet it doesn't sound like the sound of passion one would have for another in a situation like this, no it almost sounded like amusement. It was a red flag if Rick had ever seen one but before he could gain enough of his air back to comprehend the situation better and act Morty is right back to squeezing his neck tightly, bouncing on his dick harsher than before and it's obvious he's getting close and as much as Rick knows how sick it makes him he can't help the thrill of possibly going out this way, it runs through him and lower as his lungs burn for air, letting out gasps that only quicken the loss of his air supply until he's cumming into Morty from how intense it was all beginning to feel the more he was beginning to fade. 

Usually Morty would loosen up at this point, let him catch his breath while riding him to come to completion himself, but it wasn't like that this time. Instead Rick is given a dark, sadistic smile one would only ever imagine the devil himself would wear upon on his face and Morty's hands grow tighter around his throat, his movements faster until he's finally cumming above him, gasping out and Morty's beautiful voice is the last thing Rick hears as he finally passes out from lack of oxygen.


	6. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment shared between Rick and Morty.

They've been through a lot with one another, it shows in the way they interacted, hands grazing just so when passing tools, a touch to the shoulder when the taller of the two is talking, the way Morty will lean into Rick's side after a particularly stressful adventure. One wouldn't notice the undertone of these touches without being around them often, most would wave it off as some type of strong bond between grandson and grandpa. They both knew that wasn't the case, consciously perhaps they thought the same but the more they risked their lives on adventures and saved each others asses they came to appreciate each other further than that.

Today was no different, in fact it made the reality of their attraction known more than ever before. They had one hell of a close call, Morty had been severely injured and when it looked like he wasn't going to make it Rick could feel the taut feeling his heart. He's never openly showed his appreciation for his grandson, he never thought it was something that needed to be spoken aloud or shown purposely but seeing the way Morty's looked resigned as he was losing large amounts of blood struck Rick in his core. He didn't want Morty to look like that ever again, Morty was family, his grandson, the one he loved and would do anything for. He knew that resigned look, he's had it many times himself and he wasn't going to let Morty turn into him. 

At first Morty had believed he upset Rick in some way, his grandpa was never a gentle man, affectionate and yet brash at the same time sometimes, but never gentle. Morty had gotten used to being the sidekick, a replaceable piece in Rick's life, and most of all a cloaking device. It was sombering in a way knowing how easily he could be forgotten and replaced with himself from another dimension like he never existed at all. He knew he should be happy his grandpa is giving him attention, he used to crave it and seek approval from Rick constantly, but times change just as people do. 

He was doing as he usually did when they weren't out on adventures, passing Rick tools in the garage and messing with things on the nearby shelves absentmindedly, but instead of being left to his own devices as he usually was Rick called him over. When he made his way over and stood beside Rick, expecting him to ask for help on a project he was working on, he was surprised to find the soft look on the older man's face. It was like Rick could peer into his soul and see all of his insecurities and pull them out all at once to pick apart. 

"..Rick?" His own voice is quiet, unsure of where he stands in this situation, but his grandfather pats the workbench in front of him, to which Morty gets the hint and sits down on. Rick moves his computer chair close, slotting himself in between Morty's legs and taking his hands in his own, gently running his thumbs along the back of the teen's hands as he starts to speak. "You know I love you, right Morty? You're my grandson, my one and only grandson. You mean more to me than you understand." Ricks words make him tilt his head dumbly, but he gets what this is about rather quickly. "Rick, it's okay. I know I'm replaceable, it's okay if I don't make it along as you're safe out there."

His words shouldn't dig into his heart like knives but they do, Rick gives him a hurt looked, gently squeezing Morty's hands and shaking his head, "Fuck Morty, no you aren't replaceable to me. I could never replace you. I don't care what those fuckers on the Citadel think or do, I'm not them. We're not them. You're my world Morty, and I mean it when I say that." Morty doesn't look like he believes him at first, but the longer Rick is looking at him seriously, the further the teen starts to shake, taking a loud breath of air in an attempt to calm himself. Rick stands when the first tears start to run down his grandson's face, hugging him close to his chest and gently petting Morty's hair, letting him cry his eyes out into his lab coat.

"I love you Morty, maybe more than I should but if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm." He takes a deep breath and lets it out, resting his chin on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm in love with you Morty." The words echo in the space between them as they're both silent for a long moment. Rick knows this could ruin everything they have with one another, but it's a leap of faith he's willing to take, and it seems luck is on his side today because Morty pulls back enough to look at him, tear tracks covering his cheeks and eyes wet and puffy, and leans forward, their noses brushing and Rick meets him the rest of the way, kissing him softly, making sure he feels the way he loves him and has for so long now. When they both pull back for air they stare at one another before Rick pulls Morty back into a hug, keeping him close. He doesn't want to have to worry about ever losing his grandson again.


	7. Zero Rick Sanchez/Rick Fan Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero is having a hard time being home alone when Morty doesn't come home at the regular time, he starts to question himself.

There's ringing in the air but he isn't sure why, not that his mind hasn't been ringing for years now, but this one is grounding, final in the way it seems to creates a change in tone the longer it goes before eventually coming to a stand still. He goes to squeeze his hand around the bottle he had in his hand but finds it empty, it must've slipped from his fingers without him noticing it. Things always did slip from his fingers, just like how his recently assigned Morty is slipping away too. He wasn't home on time, he was always home at a certain time but here Zero was, alone to fend for himself and unable to help himself as he indulges in things his Morty was assigned to keep him from. 

Unlike most Ricks Zero was openly a mess, he couldn't hide it like most could, even while drink. Most would say he's insufferable but he prefers to say he's a realist. The world is a grim reality that even if you're a god it'll eventually come to be nothing in the end, even through memories are you really a part of anything once you're no longer needed? This right here was why so many Ricks on the Citadel avoided him like the plague, he says aloud the fears they have deep inside that they're willing to run from when he stands in company with them. This is also why he struggles with keeping a Morty around too. His original Morty had passed a long time ago in the same way Zero had thought about so often. This is when he ended up on the Citadel, without his Morty what was the point of attempting to care for himself? 

That's why he's assigned a Morty by force over will, for him Mortys are caretakers sent to him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid (he's always doing something stupid.) He's been through almost twenty now, not because they've been offed somewhere like most, but because they grow tired of dealing with him (he can't blame them.) He's been getting assigned over enthusiastic Mortys in an attempt to uplift his mood but eventually he ruins them (he ruins everything.) He stopped getting attached to any of them once he was reaching ten new Mortys, but his current one was different (or he thought he was.) He let this peppy little Morty slip passed his walls and in return the two were starting to really bond, Zero felt like he had purpose in his life again (what a joke.) 

It was bound to happen eventually and sure enough it was, it was the usual change in pace each Morty assigned to him takes over time, the first few days they'd disappear for an extra three or so hours and act like they lost track of time and then it'd be become months, then years, until they stopped coming back all together. It was like being fed a hot iron of betrayal each time and this time was no different, but it felt like he was truly burning from the inside out this time. He wants to say it's out of spite that he went through his stash and started drinking himself stupid because he knows how upset Morty gets, but he doesn't hide behind petty personal attacks like others might. He knows he's drinking because it confirms his fears, the parts of himself that make himself him and all the things he's been through in his life. Drinking hardly does much for him anymore, usually he'd be off not giving a fuck in his head, but it grounds him further into reality. That's why he started taking a mix of alcohol and pills, it gave him the feeling drinking alone was supposed to give. It made everything fuzzy and distant, made everything bearable, made him pliant. It also brought out all of his worst thoughts. For a man who prides himself in being a lone wolf, he's fallen in love (how stupid could he be?) That's the kicker though, it wouldn't be as bad if he hadn't fallen in love with his (not his) grandson. How terrible of a person could he be, truly? Even worse, he couldn't bring himself to hate himself more because of it, Morty's smile made him fall apart, his energetic rambling music to his ears. 

Love always was a killer in disguise, out of everything he's been through in life it's love making him more depressed. Love's the reason he's imagining his Morty standing above him, looking down at him laying on the couch with several empty glass bottles scattered on the ground around it. Love's the reason he's imagining Morty placing a hand on his cheek with a frown, it's the reason he hears his distant voice but it's scrambled beyond recognition. All he can give in response to whatever Morty is saying is spilling his deepest feelings in a slurred manner, his own voice sounding distant. He's never seen a Morty look so taken aback, he just knows this Morty will disappear too, that's why he grips Morty's shirt to keep him in place and keeps talking, "Morty, yo-you can't leave, you can't. You're ev-everything to me, you're the only color in my bleak exist-existence. When you smile, I fall apart and I'm rebuilt all at once. Pleas-please don't leave me, don't leave me like everyone else."

Morty is still looking at him in shock but also something deeper, pity maybe. Whatever it is it seems to have convinced his grandson to stay for now considering he's helping Zero up and taking him to his bedroom, helping him into bed and sliding in beside him, pushing the hair out of his face. It's such a gentle gesture (he doesn't deserve it) and he hopes Morty doesn't think lowly of him. He knows it's stupid to want a Morty's approval but as the teen runs his fingers through his hair, slowly lulling him to sleep he can't help how fulfilled he feels getting approval from someone so important to him.


	8. Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Alice and Wonderland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty get thrown into an Alice and Wonderland like dimension and get up to their usual hijinks.

"Rick I thought we were done with this meta shit after what happened last time?" Morty's following after Rick who looks like he went to crack house's version of Charlie and the chocolate factory, not that what he's wearing is any better. The blonde wig is itchy and the dress is providing wayyyy too much cold air right up his groin which is also making the skirt of the dress go up. How the hell do chicks wear these when it's windy? He's grumbling to himself, trying to keep the dress down when Rick stops and turns to him, "I didn't choose to explore this dumbass dimension *Morty* so maybe ask that to yourself, all I wanted to do was go to boob world and fuck on some titties but you wanted it to be a dumbass fairy tale roleplay before we fuck to satisfy your sexual frustrations to old style disney movies that you were forced to watch as a kid because of Summer. Now follow me before we get fucking lost again." 

Morty gives him an unimpressed look, motioning down to his dress situation, to which Rick facepalms to with a sigh before making his way over and grabbing the end of his grandson's dress, tugging it upward. "Just take it off if you're that worried about it blowing upwar-" Morty's quick to try and push the dress back down, yelling at Rick in the process but Rick isn't hearing shit right now, not when his eyes are trained on the white and blue stripped panties Morty was wearing. He brought a hand out to pull at the band of them, just barely getting a glance before Morty slaps him in the face, and he trips back, letting go of the band which gets Morty to yelp thanks to it slapping against his skin. Rick snorts, pulling out his flask to take a drink while he gets up, grabbing his grandson by the hair and dragging him closer by it, giving a low growl. "I suggest you don't knock my ass down again, you're going to get your ass kicked that way slut, is that what you want? Can't believe you'd rather have your ass kicked in that pretty dress of yours than take it up the ass thanks to your grandpa Morty. What is this, some weird ass justice you suddenly want to dish out when *you* were the one who started this years ago you little sh-" Morty is blushing a deep red now and his first thought to get out of the situation is to ram his knee up against Rick's crotch, the older of the two quickly grabbing himself and letting out a hiss of pain, falling to the ground again. "Fucking christ Morty you piece of shit." His groin system 6000 activated as per protocol, giving a questionable call of Morty's name when it realizes it was him but before Morty can say anything Rick is up and pouncing his ass, his groin system quickly hiding again before the impact. 

His grandson goes down yelling and the two are left fighting while rolling around on the ground for a moment, up until Rick shoves the skirt of Morty's dress up and throws it up at his face, making quick work of taking his grandson's panties off while he's struggling with getting the skirt out of his face. He didn't even bother to get it out of his face when he felt cold air hitting his bare ass, hands moving down to cover himself with a gasp. Rick gives a snort, wiping blood from his nose with the back of his hand while he grabs hold of one of Morty's legs by the thigh and raises it up, pushing it back against Morty's body, leaning his weight into it so it starts to hurt. "Done being a teasing bitch kid? You've blue balled my ass all damn day and if I want to fuck then I want to do it now, submit already." He unbuckles his belt, tying Morty's hands with it before he solely focuses on his lower half, raising the other leg up now and resting both on his own shoulders so he'd have both hands free to work his pants down to his knees, his hard cock at the ready. His grandson rolls his eyes, giving a huff of annoyance but with how quiet it is and how hard Morty is too it's obvious he's just being a brat at this point "Just get on with it Rick, this wasn't how this was supposed to go at all! We were supposed to at least go check out the Cheshire cat character they always have in these before finding a good place to do this, all romantic and stuff y'know? God Rick." 

The older of the two rolled his eyes, pulling Morty closer so his ass is resting on his lap, giving him enough room to grind against him. "Shut up, you should be glad I still want to fuck your ass after making me wear this ridiculous outfit for your need for shit to be perfect for 'when the time comes' what the hell even are we to you Morty? We aren't some married couple in our forties who struggle to have sex together so we have to spice it up, we get it up just fine damnit." While he's ranting he's teasing Morty's entrance, satisfied that he actually listened to him when he told him to finger himself this morning. He takes no time after that to slide himself into him, taking his time to fully settle inside of him and the look Morty is giving him right now of satisfaction and need makes all of this dumb adventure worth it to him. He grips Morty's thighs again, pushing them back up against his body and leaning on them to thrust at the angle he's found his grandson to like the most. Morty can't even make a comment toward his dig at their relationship with how Rick is going right into using him rather than taking it slow like he usually does. He's not slow about switching up the pace either, at first rolling his hips but over time he's pulling Morty's ass back against himself, and thrusting forward roughly in the process, letting out the built up frustration and his own need take over, leaning closer and getting Morty in just the right spot right up against his prostate, causing him to cry out loudly and Rick knows he's found just the ticket he needed but before he can fully enjoy finally finding Morty's prostate Morty is squirming against him, telling him to stop and usually he'd just take it as his boy getting kinky but it sounds different. 

He looks up and he squints suspiciously at all the flowers moving around them and apparently becoming to life. He doesn't stop fucking his grandson even as the flowers are gasping in shock and horror, one of the talking flowers covering what seemed to be kids' eyes to shield them from the act. Rick looks back to Morty, grinning wide with a glint in his eye that lets him know all he needs to know. Morty is still struggling, embarrassed beyond belief to be getting fucked in front of a bunch of talking flowers but Rick was always a kinky bastard and being watched by a bunch of people, whether they're weird ass sentient flowers or not, is a big turn on for him. He loved showing off, loved showing who was the boss. Craved showing anything and anyone who Morty belonged to and that's exactly what he was doing, ramming his hips forward with the sound of the flowers arguing around them and shit he's never had such a talkative crowd around him during something like this, it's really hitting him different and before he knows it he's done for, cumming deep into his grandson with a satisfied groan. Morty still looks embarrassed and shameful but at the same time having his grandpa cum in him, basically *claim* him in front of all these sentient beings has him tensing up and cumming onto his own stomach with a cry of Rick's name, back arched as pleasure runs through him. While he's going through his pleasured high Rick is pulling out and taking another drink from his flask, taking the ugly ass mad hatter wig off of his head and grabbing Morty up by his sides and throwing him over his shoulder. "Alright kid, time to go home, I've had about enough of this colorful planet, my eyes feel like they've been getting fucked for hours now." It wasn't like he was giving Morty much of a choice on the matter though, nah he's taking this bitch home and teaching him a lesson in being a good respectful slut.


	9. Dubcon Rick Sanchez/Council of Ricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds himself stuck between the Citadel and his dimension after attempting to escape; the council members have an interesting way to deal with the situation when they find him.

Talk about some shit luck, what is this the third or fourth time Rick’s found himself stuck comically in a wall like some defenseless anime girl? He's far from the shit Morty watches and yet here he is, in a similar situation. He wanted to make this a quick trip, go to the Citadel, do his usual deals with the Mortys in Mortytown, and be back home before dinner. He let himself get too comfortable around the Morty Locos, of course they’d rat his ass out for stealing from the council’s stash of shit if they were offered something better than the portal liquid and drugs he was providing. 

He had been attempting to portal out of the meeting hall with the shit he had managed to take when he heard guards coming and just as luck would have it he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled backwards by one of them, luck was never on his side that piece of shit. He quickly placed his hands on the wall of the garage on either side of the portal, struggling to get himself through completely and he’s sure he’s winning this weird ass game of tug of war: Rick edition until he’s suddenly unable to move at all. He glances back to assess his situation and he’s met with a solid wall around where his waist should be. He tries to kick his legs, hopeful that he still has his legs and sure enough he can feel them kicking up against the wall he’d attempted to portal through. It’s an odd relief knowing he wasn’t cut in half but how the hell is he supposed to get out of this situation?

While he’s thinking of what he could do he feels something running over his ass and he tenses, his eyebrows knitting together. It definitely felt like a hand running along his lower back just above his pants line. He has a feeling he knows where this is going and whoever the unlucky fucker is he’s about to get kicked in the balls. He kicks his leg back, connecting with something and he snickers but that soon turns to a gasp as he feels his ass getting hit. “Motherfucker-” He’s cut off when he feels another one, biting his lower lip and pushing against the wall as if by some miracle he could free himself, but he’s never believed in miracles and sure enough he’s still as fucked as he ever was in this situation. He hopes whoever the hell is touching him enjoys it while it lasts, because he’s going to hunt them down if it’s the last thing he does.

When the guards stopped at the wall C-137 had escaped from the council members were pissed, not a single one of them had gotten their portal guns out and went after the fucker but as they walked up to confront them it all was starting to make sense. There in the wall was an ass sticking out of the wall, legs pushing against the wall and kicking anyone who gets close enough to touch. In fact, it was C-137’s ass, had to be, he’s the only fucker who was being chased by guards around here. The council debate on what they want to do, but there’s this knowing look between all of them, this spark of mischievousness that says more to all of them than justice.

C-137 has been a pain in their ass ever since the Citadel was made and now they could properly be a pain in his, figuratively and literally. Zeta made the first move, walking forward and pushing the lab coat out of the way to look over C-137’s ass, his hand running along the exposed skin just barely peeking out from his shirt. His hand moves lower after he sees the way C-137 tenses under his touch, running his fingers along his clothed ass with a smirk. It doesn’t last long however, smirk soon turning into a sharp grimace as he’s kicked in the groin, hands moving over the area quickly as pain blooms in the area and any gentleness he was going to provide for C-137 is immediately out the window. He grits his teeth, standing tall again and gives his ass a hard smack, squeezing it roughly for a moment before giving him several more smacks to each side of his ass, only pausing when he notices his thighs are pressing together and he raises an eyebrow. “Never took C-137 to be a masochistic bitch, look at this, getting hard from just a bit of spanking, psh.” He huffs, placing his hands on C-137’s hips and bringing himself closer to grind up against him, the other council members watching him with building interest and it isn’t long until Prime walks up behind Zeta, running his hands up his sides slowly while giving him a teasing bite to the neck, growling low into his skin and pressing his growing hard on up against his ass, thrusting forward roughly to force Zeta harder against C-137, pulling a moan from his doppelganger's lips and the noise attracts the other members closer, a few of them sharing almost soft kisses at first before Rickimus bites down on Zeta’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and the way Zeta practically melts to the feeling is what gives Rickimus the boost to slowly let go of his lip and slide a hand down C-137’s thigh and over his groin, groping for a moment and grinning at the obvious hard on in his palm before he’s working his belt off, ignoring the confused protection device in it as he tosses it aside to slide his pants down finally. 

All Ricks were predictable, not a single one gave a shit about underwear and went commando which in this case was favorable. Rickimus ghosts his fingers along C-137’s shaft, feeling it twitch to his touch but he doesn’t give it the obvious attention it needs, instead reaching into his coat to pull out a bottle of lube, holding it up to Zeta, who takes it and squirts a generous amount over C-137’s crack, watching it run down his ass in satisfaction. If they knew any Rick’s sexual habits enough he doubts he’ll have to prep him, but using a generous amount of lube for what they’re about to put their counterpart through was a courtesy he shouldn’t have been given but they’d be nice this time around. 

Zeta takes no time at all slicking his cock in the lube running down C-137’s ass and soon after he’s pressing the head of his dick against his entrance and without a thought to C-137’s poor ass only having lube around his entrance he thrusts his hips forward, filling him with his cock down to the hilt, gripping his hips roughly and biting his lower lip hard at how tight his counterpart was. Christ, did he only let himself get fucked by Mortys? This is rickdiculous. He starts to roll his hips forward, his ass pressing back against Prime who begins to follow his rhythm, grinding his clothed hard on up against his ass and encouraging him to thrust into C-137 harder, muttering in his ear with a grin, “You like fucking that tight ass Zeta? Almost reminds me of the time you got yourself stuck in the window of our bedroom, you loved being a slut for us didn’t you? Bet it feels good finally being able to fuck someone who’s more of a bitch than you. I want you to be a good whore for me and do as I say, because I’m only going to say this once. Keep fucking him, but you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so, understood?” His voice is thick with arousal and it makes Zeta quiver against him, his hips jerking forward roughly. He gives a hasty nod, to which Prime wastes no time in rewarding, he slides his pants down just enough to get his cock out before he’s sliding right into Zeta’s already thoroughly abused hole from an earlier session between the council members.

C-137 *had* been trying to figure out how to free himself from this situation, calling for Morty who, like the little shit he is, doesn’t come to his aid. He doesn’t get to try and think about escaping this time around, he’s been able to dodge anything the Citadel throws at him but right now he’s the one chained like a dog and his ass out like a bitch in heat. He can’t say he exactly hates it but at the same time from the way whichever asshole is going first pours cold ass lube on him and then slides in down to the hilt without even bothering to finger him annoys him greatly. He’s finding it hard to fight back though, besides kicking his legs he doesn’t exactly have many options so he resigns himself to his fate, or he would’ve if Morty didn’t just walk into the garage and pause to stare at him. He rubs the bridge of his nose with a low growl, “Morty get your ass over here and help me, I need you to gra- hhRK-” his voice cuts off quick when his ass starts getting slammed into at an odd pace, jerky in nature and yet ramming head first right into his prostate. He goes weak for a moment, hands shaky against the wall and a moan fighting past his lips, which alerts Morty to what’s probably happening, hell the kid is smarter than people like to think, from the way his eyes go from shocked confusion to understanding he knows the kid put two and two together, or at least as much as he could with only the upper half of his grandfather to go by.

He was expecting Morty to freak out or rush to help him and yet his grandson stands there, staring at him with a growing grin. He squints suspiciously, his hands slowly becoming fists as Morty begins to make his way over, pushing his things off the workbench and climbing up on it so he’s standing over Rick from the waist up, grabbing him by the hair and pressing his face right up against the crotch of his pants and Rick looks up at him with an unimpressed look. “Really kid? I’m already getting my ass blasted, what’s your deal? You want to get one over your old man huh? Feel powerful with me unable to kick your ass? News flash Morty, I still have both of my hands here and I will punch your bitc-” His voice hitches when his grandson grips his hair tightly and pulls just as he feels frantic thrusting into his ass and nails digging into his hips. With Rick distracted Morty takes the time to undo his pants and slide himself out of his boxers, pressing his growing erection up against Rick’s lips and smirking in what’s supposed to be confidence but he’s nervous and that fact seems to be turning the teen on more than the idea of getting his dick sucked. 

Rick glares at him for a long moment until Morty’s fidgeting and prodding his tip against Rick’s lips. He sighs and gives a low growl to the teen before he’s opening his mouth to allow him to enter, running his tongue along the underside of his cock as it slides into his mouth. On the other side Zeta is getting his ass pounded harshly up against C-137, leaning over his ass with his face pressed up against the wall while Prime uses him, “Can’t even handle fucking someone can you Zeta? You have your dick in one of the most wanted cunts in the universe and you can’t even fuck him right, typical.” Zeta’s face is bright red in embarrassment and he wants to say something back but he finds himself unable to from being so close to cumming. He stutters as he tries to tell Prime about how close he is but just as he starts to the first syllable out he feels C-137 tighten around him and he was trying so hard to be good for Prime. He cums deep into C-137, breath hitched with a loud moan soon following after it when Prime presses closer and bites down on his shoulder with a loud growl to his insubordination before he pulls back and out of Zeta, “Move, I’m not giving you the satisfaction of my cum inside of your filthy ass cunt, it’s my turn anyways.” As he talks he’s pulling Zeta away from C-137’s ass and pushing him off to the side, coming up and bucking his hips forward roughly, forcing his cock down to the hilt even with C-137 still clenching. He goes right back to fucking at the brutal pace he was fucking Zeta at, gripping the back of his shirt and twisting it in his fist so he can lean back and go to town without the ache in his back.

After the fucker had came in him Rick thought it was over besides Morty slowly thrusting into his mouth and petting through his hair and he couldn’t believe how wrong he was. Just as he was left with an empty feeling in his ass he’s filled right back up, moaning loudly around Morty’s cock and trying to pull back to quickly catch his breath and say something but his grandson isn’t giving him the courtesy. As he tries to pull off Morty grips his hair tight again and thrusts himself down into Rick’s throat, making him tense and close one of his eyes while his nose scrunches up. Morty’s never been this confident that he can use Rick and he isn’t sure if that confidence is well placed with his grandkid. Not like he can think about that though as yet another load of cum is filling him, his protests against Morty’s shaft dying immediately to the feeling. He’s so hard from all of this, he’s trying so hard to remind himself he didn’t consent to this but it feels so fucking *good* how the hell can he deny that he’s liking it? 

That’s two now, surely there isn’t a crowd waiting to fuck him of all the people on the Citadel and yet even as he’s thinking they’re done another dick is pressing up against his abused ass, hands gripping big handfuls of his ass and squeezing as they slide into him, much slower compared to the first two. He can deal with that, it gives him more time to focus on keeping Morty from choking him to death, literally. The kid isn’t holding back, one of his hands running up his own shirt, hiking it up while his fingers find his own nipple, teasing it and making sure his cock hits the back of Rick’s throat with each thrust, loving the feeling of his grandpa swallowing around him and the drool running down the front of his face.

Rickimus has been patient enough while the two lovebirds had their way with C-137, now he was going to take his sweet time ruining the ass in front of him in a different way, one often reserved for lovers and pleasure runs through his spine at how disgusted he *knows* C-137 is going to be when he realizes it. He slowly slides into him, running his hands over his ass and up his lower back, starting off with slow thrusts and the change in pace has C-137 tensing just right against him and he moans, pushing himself in deeper but keeping his pace tortuously slow. While he’s doing that Ricktiminus, Quantum, and Riq come up beside him, all three are flushed from the chest up, hair messy, which tells Rickimus all he needs to know about what those three have been up to this entire time. They start to stroke their lengths over C-137’s back in time with Rickimus’ thrusts, which he’s slowly quickening over time.

Rick could feel whichever sick fuck was sliding into him slow as hell, acting like he was a virgin with the way he was touching him. Morty’s making it difficult to focus on being pissed about it, thrusting roughly and out of rhythm which is pissing him off more than the fucker at his ass. He brings his hands up and grabs Morty’s hips tight enough to hurt, to which his grandson yelps to and pulls back quickly. “Hey! What the hell Rick??” He glares at him, but Rick doesn’t even bother replying, instead bringing him closer and sliding him back into his mouth, rocking Morty’s hips into his mouth, controlling his pace as he slowly keeps Morty in time with the fucker fucking his ass. It’s much more enjoyable like this and Morty’s getting the idea slowly, taking control of his thrusts again from Rick and staying at the exact pace his grandpa wants him at, he’s always such a good boy. Rickimus on the other hand definitely isn’t being good, he wanted to fuck with C-137 and make him quake but his gentle movements aren’t effecting him like he had hoped. No matter, he supposes all whores ever want is to be fucked hard and used and he’s not surprised C-137 isn’t any different. He begins speeding up his thrusts and his three doppelgangers on either side of him jerk themselves off in time with him. It was getting hard not to let C-137’s loose hole effect him more other than getting pleasure from fucking him alone, he could feel the others’ cum in him as he thrusts, each thrust making some of it run down from his hole around his cock, enough to cause it to drip onto the floor below them. He moves a hand down between his inner thighs, gripping the weeping cock nestled against them and he’s annoyed to find he hasn’t even cum once. Is this some kind of joke? He has to be fucking with them and Rickimus isn’t going to let him think he has the upper hand when he’s the one with his dick in his opponent. 

He grips C-137’s cock almost at an unbearable amount and thumbs over his pre-slicked tip, teasing his urethra, causing the seemingly immovable Rick before him to jerk his hips, a grin finding its way on Rickimus’ face quickly. He presses his thumb down against his tip, adding extra pressure as he does. C-137 is taking it like a champ, or so on the ass end it looks like it. On his end he’s being forced to swallow down his grandson’s cum being shot down his throat while squirming when the way his dick is being played with. He swallows down Morty’s cum and pushes the kid out of the way so he can breathe properly, licking over his lips and biting down roughly on his own tongue to feel the pain. The sting of his bite mixed with the rough thrusting and dick fondling is getting him somewhere and somewhere quick at that. He rolls his ass back against whoever’s against him, thrusting against the hand on his dick desperately for more and when he feels that perfect grip around him giving him a tighter squeeze it takes all of his willpower not to let himself cum right then and there. Normally he wouldn’t give a shit, but the pain he’s being given is different from what he’s used to getting off with and he wants to experiment to say the least. 

Whatever C-137 is planning it’s quickly brought to a halt when the guy cums into him, filling him right up along with the cum already in him. He huffs in annoyance at his plans being ruined but the guy at least seems a bit regretful about it, slowly jerking him off at an agonizingly slow pace, squeezing his fist here and there as he goes. Between everything he’s been given he can’t hold back anymore, groaning out in a mix of relief and embarrassment when he finally cums against the wall and floor, which seemed to trigger something on the other side because he can feel warm fluid shooting against his ass and lower back, which makes his face burn brighter than it already is. Morty’s actually trying to help him now and after he builds what Rick had wanted him to fuck with earlier he shoots at the wall around his grandpa’s waist and the portal from earlier appears for just a brief moment to spit Rick out onto his workbench to which he falls and lands face first on the floor, ass in the air and leaking cum. He’s never seen Morty’s face get such a bright shade of red before and he has a feeling he isn’t done being used yet with the amazed look on the kid’s face that’s starting to form.


	10. Miami Morty/Ex-Officer Rick/Guard Rick, caught by Miami Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-officer Rick is looking for the prostitute he had met a week prior and ends up at a strip club, things get hot and heavy when he finds who he's looking for out back.

Bright colorful lights of every hue flash from the ceiling above the stage, silhouetting the figure walking along the stage toward the long pole in the middle of it, tall bright platforms giving a soft click amongst the music with each step. It’s breathtaking, the way he positions himself against the pole, back curved and ass purposely pushed out. When the song changes he starts, walking slowly around the pole, hand up above his head and the show of pure strength in such a delicate sport shines when he pulls himself up with just one hand, wrapping his legs around the pole as he twirls in the air against it. He brings himself higher, pressing his chest against the metal and rolling his hips, body pressing up against the pole slowly until he finishes the movement of his hips. He glances downward toward the crowd around the stage, a smirk playing on his lips at all his adoring fans. He slides one leg over the other, locking his heels together before slowly laying back, his thighs tight around the pole while he runs his fingers through his long dangling hair and plays with the sucker in his mouth, twirling the stick of it and ever so slowly pulling the candy out of his mouth with a wet pop.

Seeing those pretty painted lips work around the sucker shouldn’t be making his member twitch in his pants like it is and yet there’s a tent in his slacks. He used to be disgusted with this establishment, why would any Rick wish to see their grandson pole dance and make moves on them? That was before he saw the little minx that’s working the stage standing by the corner near his apartment complex a week prior. He knew he shouldn’t have, they’re a version of his grandson for god's sake, and yet he felt an addictive pull to him like no other. He tried to tell himself that he was approaching the teen with helping them out in mind but the closer he got the more details drawed his attention, his perfect dark tan, pretty long brown to blonde hair, an outfit that could come off both skimpy and comfortable. Whatever he was conjuring in his mind to tell the Morty had evaporated, his eyes trailing up his body just as they did in the club today and it was then that he became captivated. 

He hadn’t managed to catch his name that night, but from asking around town he’d found his place of work and to say he was unsurprised to find he’s a pole dancer at the Creepy Morty is an understatement. He tapped his fingers along his thigh, eyes following the boy as he got onto his knees on stage, feeling himself up while moving his hips in time with the music. The song was close to finishing so the boy makes his way along the long strip of stage in the front, walking past his adoring fans while blowing them kisses and it’s here that he catches sight of him, turning his body to give him a flirty, knowing look which has Rick flushing. 

After the Morty heads off stage Rick stands, adjusting himself in his pants before heading over toward a tall, buff looking Morty near the backstage doors. As predicted the Morty puts an arm out in front of the door as he nears, looking at him questionably. “I’m here to see the Morty that was just on stage, I have a meeting with them.” It’s a lie and even though the bouncer seems to be unsure he still doesn’t move his arm, “Only Miami Rick is allowed to bring other Ricks back here.” Rick frowns before it brings itself back up into a mischievous smirk. “And what if I said I was a cop? Would that get you moving?” He had hoped it’d get him past the bouncer but it did the exact opposite, the buff Morty squints at him. “You’re the cop from that night we lost Big Morty. You aren’t welcome here, get your ass out.” The bouncer starts advancing on him and Rick rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told. He didn’t need a fight and he wasn’t one to go against set rules without proper reason, wanting someone’s name was hardly a good reason.

He steps outside, the humid air hitting him in the face. He’s annoyed that his plan didn’t turn out, but before he can get far on his way down the street he hears a voice near the back of the building that sounds familiar to Morty’s and the spark of hope filling his chest is an odd and possibly false, but as he sounds the corner he catches sight of the Morty he saw dancing on the pole and smirks to himself, perfect. He runs his fingers through his hair to make himself look more presentable while he makes his way over, looking to see if anyone else is around and moving forward with more confidence when he finds the Morty is alone.

Miami has his phone held between his ear and shoulder, a cigarette that he’s attempting to light held between two fingers while he talks in an annoyed tone to whoever is on the other end. By the time Rick gets close enough for his voice to sound clear he’s already hung up with a frustrated sigh, still attempting to light his cigarette and looking up when Rick holds out his lighter for him. “Need a light kid?” He doesn’t respond at first, slipping the cig between his lips and leaning forward, letting it light before pulling back and taking a long drag, shoulders relaxing. “Thanks hun, y’know it’s odd for you to call me a kid after our night together a while back.” He grins as Rick blushes furiously and turns his head from him, taking another drag of his cigarette and advancing forward, running his fingers along the soft silky fabric of the suit jacket Rick was wearing. “No need to be shy, are you here for another session? I can fit you in now while I’m on break if you want handsome.” 

Rick faces him again, shaking his head which has him raising an eyebrow curiously, “What’re you doing back here then with little ol’ me? Surely you didn’t come all the way outside to light my cig.” He teases and loves the way the snort Rick gives to it sounds, “Of course not, I came to ask what you go by. Not a fan of a one night stand with such a beauty like yourself and not getting their name, almost seems criminal.” That gets a laugh from the teen, his eyes rolling, “People call me Miami, feel free to call me whatever you want though sugar. I seriously doubt you came here for just my name though, what is it that you’re after, officer?” He runs his hand over the matching silk tie Rick is wearing, wrapping the end of it around his hand and giving it a tug to pull him down to his height.

His breath escapes him when he’s pulled down to eye level and is brought face to face with a look of lust. Did Miami want him too? He had questions and yet they failed to come to mind, instead chuckling while leaning forward to brush their lips together, “I’m not an officer anymore.” He murmurs against them before kissing him hard with need, hands going right to Miami’s hips to pick him up while the teen’s arms wrap around his neck. His hands move down to his ass as soon as he’s able to, giving it a long squeeze while Miami’s sucking on his lower lip and teasing him with his tongue once the kiss deepens. The closest place to set Miami on is the dumpster by the door and Rick wastes little time moving over to it and setting Miami up on the lid, pushing the fur coat off of him while trailing his kisses down toward the teen’s neck, sucking roughly on the side of it soon enough, his hands teasing the growing bulge in Miami’s bikini bottoms. Miami’s working on his clothes too, just barely managing to get him out of his suit jacket before he’s being distracted by the kisses and sucking on his neck, a low moan leaving his lips while he arches into Rick’s touches, encouraging him further.

Rick moves two of his fingers up, pressing them against Miami’s lips and forcing him to suck on them to get them wet while his other hand works the button of his slacks off, sliding them down just enough to pull his hard cock out, twitching and leaking pre. Miami’s showing off, swirling his tongue over his fingers and taking them down to the last knuckle, sucking all the way back up them before popping off just to take them right back into his mouth, swiping his tongue along the pads of them. Rick doesn’t let him perform his little act for long however, sliding the teen’s bottoms up his thighs to get access to him, sliding his fingers out of his mouth before bringing his hand down to trace said fingers around his entrance, prodding teasingly. Miami isn’t a patient lover though, “I’m already stretched out, c’mon get on with it.” He gives Rick a small kick and he huffs to it, moving his fingers away from his entrance to instead coat as much of the saliva as he can onto his member, pushing the head of it up against Miami’s entrance with a shuttery breath. 

He starts off taking his time, typical for someone who doesn’t fuck around with strippers and prostitutes. Miami isn’t going to have it, you don’t fuck someone like a lover on a dumpster, you fuck them dirty. He grabs him by the tie again, pulling it hard to make it tighten around Rick’s neck while bringing him closer, biting down on his lower lip with a low growl, rolling his hips back against him to force him in a bit deeper. The ex-officer isn’t entirely dumb to how these types of arrangements work thankfully, as soon as he’s given the extra push he slams home, moaning against Miami’s lips to the tight heat surrounding him. Rick takes it from there, forcing Miami’s legs up by his thighs and folding him in half, giving himself a better angle to thrust at. He slides almost completely out to the tip and slams forward just as he had the first time, making sure to get as deep as he could with each thrust. He’s building up a good tempo by the time they hear a voice calling to them down the alley, both of them turning their head to see who it is and Miami can hardly contain himself when the ex-officer doesn’t stop thrusting into him.

The owner of the voice comes closer and of course out of all times of the night to be fucking they had to pick the time the guards patrol the area. The guard Rick looks a mix of shocked and possibly interested, to which the ex-officer still pumping into Miami smirks to. It’s been a while since the two have seen each other ever since the whole ordeal with his partner went down, he had a feeling they could easily settle their differences over that situation tonight though. “Why don’t you come over here and help a fellow Rick out? Miami’s got an ass big enough for the two of us I bet, don’t you Miami?” Ex-officer Rick looks back at Miami and chuckles to the way he’s panting and stuffed full and yet beckoning the guard closer, giving him a teasing wink. The guard Rick gives them a squint as he watches them, “Why would I want to share the same ass with the guy who killed one of our oldest Morty officers?” He’s skeptical, which sure that’s expected but like any Rick would be he’s thrown off by the sudden loud moan from Miami, back arching off of the dumpster’s lid, “Holy shit grandpa Rick, right there, f-fuck *please* give it to me, stop fucking around.” 

That has both of their attentions, Ex-officer Rick’s hips jerking forward while he lets out a low groan, “That’s right baby, beg for it. You want me to fuck you? Convince this tightwad to come fuck you too and I’ll give it to you good.” He increases his pace by just a touch and it’s not nearly enough for Miami and it’s starting to piss him off. He sends a hot glare toward guard Rick, who’s struck by it and stands still, lips parted just so in surprise at how scathing and needy a version of his grandson could look. “I don’t give two shits what you and this officer here have beef over, get your ass over here. I’ll make it worth your while.” His voice sweetens near the end, attempting a smirk that’s made wobbly and hard to take seriously when he looks like he’s high off his rocker.

How could he say no to that though? Hell it was made ten times hotter seeing how broken Miami was becoming just from getting his prostate hit with each thrust. Guard Rick comes over, setting his weapon aside and working on his belt while ex-officer Rick pauses his thrusts just long enough to hold Miami up against him, turning to instead lean against it and rock himself up into the teen while guard Rick comes up behind Miami, already working his cock with his hand at the same pace the ex-officer has set and once he’s in a good position they work together to keep Miami between them, the guard doesn’t care for taking it slow like the ex-officer had in the beginning, instead gliding his shaft up along the other Rick’s, making them both moan while he’s positioning the tip and then pushing forward, gripping Miami’s hips roughly as he works himself into the tight fit, feeling the other Rick’s cock sliding against his own each time they thrust. Miami is clinging to the ex-officer, gasping as he’s filled up with more than he’s used to and enjoying the sting of it mixing with the pleasure running through him.

Once completely seated, guard Rick pulls out half way before beginning to roll his hips in an opposite tempo to the ex-officer, keeping Miami feeling full of cock with each thrust between the two of them. The two are getting into the faster their thrusts into Miami get and the louder their boy toy cries out for them, both of them taking a shoulder to kiss and bite over, ex-officer Rick running his lips along the mark he left earlier on Miami’s neck and sucking another one right above it and finds guard Rick doing the same not too far from his face. In the heat of the moment he’s moving down and brushing his lips over guard Rick’s lips when he raises his head, kissing him deeply and pushing Miami between the two of them, getting their cocks to hit his prostate just right together.

The teen isn’t a quiet fuck, that much was for sure by the way he was yelling out and begging loud like the whore he was and as hot as it was to hear him moaning like a bitch in heat as they both fuck him it also appears that his loud ass is getting them a ticket straight to deadville. Neither Rick heard the sound of the back door of the club opening nor the footsteps coming toward them at a quickening rate. It’s the click of a gun and a cold barrel against ex-officer Rick’s head that has them both pausing, or well guard Rick pausing, whatever the ex-officer is into it’s apparently being threatened because right then and there he’s tensing up and pushing himself in to the hilt before filling Miami, causing the teen to whimper at the overstuffed feeling it was giving him. Miami Rick sneered, grabbing the back of ex-officer Rick’s shirt and pointing the gun at guard Rick but just as he lets out a shot ex-officer Rick quickly pushes his arm upward so he shoots into the sky instead.

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing with *my* Morty? Who gave you fucking dumbasses the idea you could fuck my whore without paying first huh? It’s bad fucking business, Miami’s a prized possession not some fucktoy you find on the street for a quick spin.” As he talks ex-officer Rick wants badly to correct him considering Miami’s also a prostitute but he’d much rather keep his life than correct some dumbass. He pulls out of the teen slowly, biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet but he fails to when he watches as some of his cum is running down Miami’s ass and along guard Rick’s cock that was pulling out just after his own. It didn’t take much for Miami Rick to fire apparently, because he’s shooting ex-officer Rick in the shoulder, causing him to bend over with a yell before falling silent and falling to the ground when he hits him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. That’s all guard Rick had to see to get the hell out of Dodge apparently, Miami Morty is back on the ground and the guard is nowhere in sight.

Miami Rick steps over the Rick he knocked unconscious over toward his Morty, grabbing him by the arm and growling low at him. “You little shit, should’ve known you’d come out here to fuck whatever walked down the street instead of taking a quick smoke. Do you want Daddy to kill every last fucker on this street just to please you?” Miami Morty chuckles, leaning into his Rick’s chest and looking up at him, batting his eyelashes, “That’s what I like about you though, you get so jealous of any Rick stupid enough to fuck me, the rage in your eyes when you catch them gets me going Daddy. I’m still worked up here if you catch my drift.” He teases, but Miami Rick isn’t in the mood with the way he looks unimpressed at him, “Yeah right, you think I’m going to fuck you with some other Rick’s cum in you? Dirty little fucker, get inside the damn club and finish your shift. Maybe I’ll give you what you want afterwards if you’re good.” His Morty pouts while he’s led back into the club after being dressed, causing Miami Rick to roll his eyes in annoyance, the kid was going to get the pounding of his life for going behind his back like that much to Miami Morty’s delight. He had his Rick wrapped around his finger so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more of my work? Check out my twitter - https://twitter.com/Cache4Sluts


End file.
